wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Aroa Vasil
is one of Heartbreaker's daughters, and a member of the Heartbroken. Personality Aroa was noted to be sadistic, and seemed to enjoy the thoughts of others getting hurt.The kids. Samuel and Chastity were herding the monsters. Samuel had a muscular arm draped around his shoulders, which he didn’t seem to mind at all, focusing more on the intellectual, emotional challenge of keeping the twelve to fifteen crowd from being at each other’s throats. Juliette, the recently renamed Roman, and Aroa. Coldblooded, hot blooded, and sadistic, respectively. - Excerpt from Interlude 10.x II Candy compared her to Juliette, but Aroa retorted that unlike Juliette, she didn't want to cause permanent harm or death.“Now I’m disappointed,” Aroa said. “Chastity’s one of the last family members on my bucket list to see go all out.” Candy poked her cousin. “You’re such a Juliette. Wanting our mouths washed out with soap, wanting poor Precipice to get all four arms and both legs mangled, or whatever it is Chastity has in mind…” “Juliette wouldn’t want anyone’s mouth washed out with soap. She’d want your mouth washed out with bleach,” Aroa said. “I don’t think that’s as big a difference as you’re pretending.” “It’s the biggest difference,” Aroa said, with maximum condescension. “On and off. What’s the fun in kicking someone in the tits, pushing them down or setting them on fire if they‘re cold and dead, or if you kill them and that’s the end of it with no potential for the future?” - Excerpt from Blinding 11.5 Nevertheless, Aroa appeared to get along with her siblings, and participated in their banter. Appearance Aroa resembled her siblings, but had straight rather than wavy black hair. She seemed to have a neutral expression, not smiling or frowning, and made frequent indirect glances at others.“Please do,” Aroa said, from the sidelines. She was similar in appearance to the others, but her hair was straight, and there was no smile on her face- no particular frowning or coldness either. Her eyes were animated, her glances always sidelong, never direct. “It would be funny.” - Excerpt from Blinding 11.5 Abilities and Powers Aroa has the ability to shoot blasts which alter people's pain responses to cause them to like pain. Her blasts are near-instantaneous and hard to dodge, leaving curling afterimages in their wake.Aroa and Chastity were dealing with the blaster of infinite variety. Aroa’s power was a blast of her own, but not the kind that was easily dodged. It was as instantaneous as lightning, and it left afterimages more than actual images, and those after images curled instead of zig-zagging, peeled off instead of forking. She wasn’t one of the strongest Heartbroken, based on what I’d been told. Not in this kind of situation. Not with relatively short range. Her power stung people, whole-body, and it adjusted the pain response to make them like pain, whether it was from her or another source. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.7 In fast-paced combat, she mainly used her power to distract opponents.In another circumstance, I imagined she could be like Regent, insidious and very dangerous. Here, it was a way to distract, unnerve, and even condition an unwary foe to not want to get out of the way of danger. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.7 History Background Aroa was born to Heartbreaker. She was just old enough to have been 'tested' and disciplined by her father.You’re a kid too, Aiden thought. Roman was only a year and a half older than him, but the kids in the Vasil family seemed to make a distinction. They afforded a certain distinction to the ones who were old enough to remember their dad, to get tested by him, whatever that meant, and disciplined by him… he knew what that meant. Samuel who was the oldest that hadn’t bailed yet, Chastity, Roman, Juliette, and then Aroa barely making the cut. - Excerpt from Interlude 10.z II Post-Timeskip Along with her siblings, Aroa was taken in by Imp after she killed Heartbreaker. Was able to meet her mother thanks to Tattletale, things didn't work out though.“Hey Tattletale,” Candy said. ... “Reality check. You helped give us the best years we ever had. I know Imp went to you for money now and again and you paid, even though we were more hers than yours. I know you found the tutors and you found the fashion people and junk. I know you found Aroa’s mom and I know that didn’t go well but it was real nice you tried. Um-” - Excerpt from From Within 16.10 Gold Morning Aroa survived Gold Morning. Post-Goddess' Takeover Along with Candy and Chastity, Aroa assisted Breakthrough in going after Love Lost. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Master Category:Blaster Category:Villains Category:Heartbroken Category:Vasil Family Category:Ward Characters